The Adventures of Leoni Skipowa
by Leoni Liponscovi
Summary: an adventure story about my creation Leoni Skipowa you can tell I like making up names, huh?


**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon**

HI! Please review and read my other stories :D! :D:D:D:D:D:D! Hope you like it!

I wrote this a long time ago, so don't blame me if it's childish.

"talking"

'thoughts'

(name): 'telepathy'

* * *

A tall, thin, lanky girl with; psychic powers (meaning she could make or move any element and/or microscopic cells, teleport, shape shift into anything, communicate telepathically, & possess and/or impersonate others), bright red hair with blood red, white, navy blue, sky blue, metallic blue, grey, lime green, dark green, & magenta streaks, one eye dark blue, one eye sky blue, both eyes turn blood red when she's mad, a small nose, and the name Leoni Skipowa had started her Pokémon journey yesterday with her best friend Gino Sipo along with their Pokémon: Micro the blue energetic female Magby, Turtle the red happy male Squirtle, Spark the red happy female Shinx, Aer the red happy female Aerodactyl, Tina the red happy female Dratini, Flower the dark green & yellow happy female Bulbasaur (they belong to Leoni), & 7 Eevees (they belong to Gino). They were currently lost in the Viridian Forest, having already gotten their Viridian City Gym badges, & were arguing over which way to go. "It's _this way_!" Leoni shouted.

"**No**, _this_way!_" _Gino shouted back. They were standing about 2 feet away from each other, facing one another, & yelling at the top of their lungs.

"**I'm** the one with the _**map!**_" Leoni screamed.

"Only because _**you**_ wouldn't let me even **touch it!**" Gino screamed back.

"Only because you couldn't read a map if your life depended on it." Leoni said cockily.

"_**THAT'S NOT TRUE! TAKE IT BACK!**_" Gino was now so mad her face was blood red.

"Only if you agree to go the way I suggested." Leoni replied.

"Fine." Gino agreed grudgingly.

"I hereby take back what I, Leoni Skipowa, said to my best friend Gino that hurt his feelings." Leoni announced ceremoniously.

"Thanks" Gino said, smiling.

"Your welcome." Leoni answered, also smiling, "Let's go."

"Ok, come on." Gino replied happily. They ran off, their dispute forgotten.

When they arrived at Viridian City, they went straight to the Pokémon Center to heal their Pokémon & get themselves rooms. Leoni had caught 8 Beedrill (named Lucy, Rico, Giggle, Heo, Topi, Gigi, Dokon, & Yar), 1 Riolu (named Racer), 2 Butterfree (named Flying Racer & Flying Speeder), 1 Pikachu (named Pokinoko), & 15 Pidgey (all called Pie), whereas Gino had caught 25 Pidgeotto (all called Pumpkin). They were on their way to the gym when they saw 5 grown-ups, wearing white & black uniforms with a red **R** printed on the back, beating up some kids on the sidewalk. Leoni and Gino ran over while letting their Pokémon out to help. "Defend the innocent and beat up those gown-ups!" They shouted at the same time. Leoni used her psychic powers while Gino utilized Martial Arts to protect the kids. "All together now!" everyone screamed, charging their opponents. They captured the grown-ups & tied them with Flower's Vine Whip. "What did you think you were doing, beating up kids like that?" Leoni shouted angrily.

"We're Team Rocket, and you'll NEVER beat us!" one said.

"We already beat you, now tell me why you were beating up those kids, and you'd BETTER be telling the truth!" Gino said, extremely furious.

Team Rocket wilted under his glare. One said "We beat them up because they called us idiots."

Leoni turned to the kids and said "That wasn't very smart if you had no way of defending yourselves if they attacked. Rule #220 of Leoni's guide to a long life: Don't insult someone unless you can beat them in a fight or they deserve it and you're in a crowd of people who can and will call the police if a fight breaks out. I'm Leoni, this is Gino, who're you?"

"I'm Tony, this is Lea, Eliza, and Andrew, and we didn't think they'd attack us." Tony spoke.

"Back to the problem at hand, let's get these delinquents to Officer Jenney" Gino suggested.

"Great idea!" Leoni said enthusiastically.

"Come on, let's go." Gino said.

"Can you all find your way home without trouble from here?" Leoni asked Tony.

"Sure." Tony replied.

"OK, come on Gino." Leoni raced off after returning her Pokémon.

When they arrived at the police department, they explained everything, starting from when the saw Team Rocket beating up Tony, Lea, Eliza, & Andrew. "I'd better get these 5 in a holding cell. Thanks for your help, though." Jenny smiled.

"You might want to post one or more vigilant guards near their cell, Team Rocket is known for being tricky." Leoni suggested.

"Good idea, I just might try that." Jenny escorted them to the door.

"Let's head to the gym now." Gino proposed.

"Great idea! Come on!" Leoni ran off.

"The gym is this way." Gino call after her, pointing in another direction. Leoni screeched to a halt, turned, & ran back to Gino.

"Thanks, hurry!" Leoni said, out of breath, running towards the Gym with Gino right on her heels.

"Go left, right, right, left, right, & stop!" Gino instructed, slowing to a stop right in front of the Viridian City Gym.

"Cool." Leoni was awed.

"Totally." Gino agreed.

"OK, let's go win those badges!" Leoni exclaimed.

"Agreed." Gino spoke, and then ran up to the guards, saying "Hi, I'm Gino Sipo, & me & my friend Leoni Skipowa would like to battle gym leader. May we pass?"

"Only one trainer is allowed in the gym at a time." said one guard.

"No negotiating?" Leoni asked.

"That is correct." The other guard spoke this time.

"Ok, you can go first." Gino said to Leoni.

"Really? Thanks!" Leoni was ecstatic.

"Enter." The guards opened the door & Leoni entered.

"See you." Gino called after her right before the doors closed.

Lights came on & Leoni saw the arena, "I take it you are my next challenger?" Giovanni asked.

"Yep, I'm Leoni" Leoni replied.

"The rules are simple: You will each use 6 Pokémon, no time limit, only the challenger can make substitutions. Let the battle start!" two guards said at the same time.

"Racer, let's win this battle!" Leoni exclaimed, throwing Racer's Pokeball. Lucario appeared, ready & raring to start battling.

"I choose you!" Giovanni roared. Kangaskhan appeared, looking tired.

"Racer, use Focus Punch!" Leoni ordered.

"Kangaskhan, Endure!" Giovanni countered. Racer attacked, & Kangaskhan surprisingly didn't faint.

"Racer, Giga Impact _now_! Hurry!" Leoni ordered.

"Kangaskhan, Protect!" Giovanni ordered. Racer plowed through Protect & KO'd Kangaskhan.

"Return! Nidorino, _go_," Giovanni choose Nidorino as his next Pokémon, "Use poison sting attack.

"Racer, use iron defense. Hurry!" Leoni hoped iron defense would keep Racer from getting damaged, & she was right. Iron defense caused the poison sting to bounce off Racer. "Try earthquake! Do as much damage as possible." Racer tried, making Nidorino faint. "Awesome Racer! You're doing _totally_ **awesome**!"

"Nidorino, return! Nidoqueen, poison sting attack!" Giovanni was kinda mad now.

"Racer, use iron defense." Leoni commanded. Poison sting bounced harmlessly off of Racer, "Now water pulse, psychic, & ice punch. **Go**!" Nidoqueen fainted after psychic, so ice punch wasn't needed.

"Onix, use tackle attack!" Giovanni tried again.

"Release ice punch now!" Leoni screamed when Onix was close enough. Racer did so, & Onix was frozen, "Rain dance into water pulse into brick break _now_!" that combo was too much for Onix, he fainted.

"Rhydon, fury attack!" Rhydon appeared, obeying his master.

"Racer, execute water pulse after water pulse until Rhydon faints." Leoni said almost whispering so that Giovanni couldn't hear. Racer did so, Rhydon fainting after the 4th water pulse.

"Mewtwo, I choose _**you**_!" Giovanni roared.

Leoni smiled, saying, "Racer, return, you did awesome. I'll fight Mewtwo myself." Leoni walked into the arena & went into a Tae Kwon Do fighting stance. Mewtwo came out, not having a chance to attack before Leoni made the earth pummel the Pokémon left, left, right, left, right, right, & both. Then she knocked Mewtwo's feet out from under him, & knocked him unconscious by making the earth harden & rise just as Mewtwo fell.

"The winner of this gym battle & the Earth badge is Leoni Skipowa." The guards said.

"Where did you learn to do that?" Giovanni asked.

"That's for me to know, & you to never find out." Leoni laughed, "Now may I please have my badge?"

"Here." Giovanni grudgingly handed her the badge.

"Ok, thanks, bye." Leoni smiled, turned, & walked outside, "Gino, I won! Can you believe it? Racer beat 5 of his Pokémon, & I beat Mewtwo. I can't believe I beat **Mewtwo**! Can you?" Leoni said enthusiastically to Gino.

"Yes, I believe you, now it's my turn." Gino replied, smiling. He then walked into the Gym, challenged Giovanni, & won within 25 minutes. "I won." He said when he arrived back outside.

"Awesome. Hey, let's go get some food." Leoni suggested.

"Ok, shall we go to the Pokémon Center for food?" Gino asked.

"Sure." Leoni answered.

"Let's go" Gino ran off.

"Coming." Leoni ran after Gino. When they arrived at the Pokémon center, they ate & went to sleep.

3

* * *

Hope you liked it! Please review!


End file.
